Final Fantasy X 2 7
by gonkinator
Summary: The final Fantasy 7 characters appear in spira lets find out what happens
1. Chapter 1

**(This is my first story I hope you all enjoy it. It may not start good but i will try to make it better. And please review, I would like to know what you think about it)**

10 days after Tidus returns and everyone thinks that spira is safe. Yuna and Tidus are in the spare house in Besaid next to Wakka and Lulu's house. Tidus and Yuna were talking about what has happened for the past two years they were just going to sleep when Rikku came bolting in and said "Something extremely strange is happening you better came to the Celsius fast then we will describe everything to you". Tidus Gets Very annoyed and says "ten days after I get back and something bad happens that's just great so were is this Celsius then Rikku". It's down by the beach that was the widest place in Besaid She answered happily.

_**meanwhile**_

Wakka and Lulu were in their house, and Lulu was cooking food for them. "I'm going down to the beach to check on the Aurochs I'll be back in a few minutes ya? Wakka said "all right don't take too long cos your food is almost ready Wakka" Lulu said. I'll try my best ya? Wakka answered. "Okay Wakka" Lulu said

_**5 minutes later **_

Yuna Tidus And Rikku Arrive at the beach and find the Celsius sitting on the beach "Hey why did brother park it he didn't park it before" Said Rikku annoyed. "don't worry Rikku he might have thought that you will take to long to get us so he didn't want to waste fuel so he parked it" Tidus Said in sarcastic tone. "who is that guy over there? said Yuna in a questionable tone of voice.

**(Who is that guy and were is Wakka really going and why did Brother park the Celsius what is the problem Rikku was talking about and who is that suspicious guy please can you r&r it will get better I promise I will try to update once every week)**


	2. Chapter 2

**( I know that i said that i will update weekly but I'm free for all this week and next week so I will try to update every day AND please r&r so who is this strange guy and is Wakka really going to the beach to check on the Aurochs and why did Brother park the Celsius lets find out. ) **

"Which guy Yunie?" asks Rikku happily, "that guy over there next to the Celcius the one wearing red." " That's a good question yuna let's go find out" said Tidus. "But what if that person will try and kill us" Rikku asks Come on Rikku since when were you afraid of people ya? Wakka says. "Good question Wakka" yuna said. "I don't really know so shall we go and see who that guy is before I change my mind" Rikku said. "well i'll be over in a few minutes cos I'm going to look at the Aurochs practicing. Wakka says while waking over to the Aruchos. Tidus Yuna and Rikku walked over to the character slowly and suspiciously when they get to him they see that he is talking to shinra about spheres "So were you are from you have something called a mobile phone what can this mobile phone do?" shinra asked. "The Mobile phone can contact other people from anywhere on Gaia and there's something called a phone that is in your house with that you can contact people from your house." "That gives me idea thanks for talking to me about the mobile and the phone thing" Shinra Shouted while running back into the Celcius. "Excuse me but who are you? Yuna asked the guy. " my name is Vincent Valentine and i came from a place called Gaia I have no idea were i am can you guys tell me. the guy said. "I'm Tidus This is Yuna and this is Rikku you are in a place called Spira The part you are in is Called Besiad that ship behind you is the Celcius" Tidus explained to Vincent,"thanks I ruffly Know were I am now so I'm going to find my friends bye" Vincent said. "WAIT!" shouted Rikku to Vincent he stopped and said "what do you want now" " do you need help finding your friends we know this place better than anyone" Rikku said happily," yea that would be great I was thinking on going to the village of besaid" Vincent said "I'll take him to the village cos I'm going back there now ya" Wakka said, "that would be great Wakka,Vincent this is Wakka he will take you to the village to see if any of your friends are there"Tidus told Vincent, "okay then can I came back on to this Celcius thing of yours". Yes yes we'll wait for you to came back then we'll go" Rikku said. Wakka and Vincent walk back to the village of besaid and Yuna Tidus and Rikku go on to the Celcius.

_**Meanwhile **_

Someone walks into Lulu's house, "you're back faster than you were yesterday Wakka Lulu said surprised."um who's Wakka and I'm sorry to disturb you ma'am" the person said, Lulu jumped to her feet and said "who are you and what do you want?". I'm Cid Highwind and I just want to know were I am please could you tell me ma'am and I'm sorry I made you jump". the person said "don't worry would you like to sit down and a cup of tea then we can get started on describing a few things to you my name is Lulu and that over there is my son Vidina and Wakka is my husband and he has gone out for the moment but he'll be back soon" Lulu said. "now were do you want to start?" Asked Lulu, "you seem to be calm about this why?" Cid asked. "well two years ago a guy appeared on the beach and Wakka found him and brought back to the village and then a day later we all went to Luca and after the Blitzball match that guy became part of the gang we had and I had to describe a lot of things to him as well."

_**Back with Vincent and Wakka**_

"So you came from this place called Gaia Ya? Wakka asked "Yes It doesn't have as much ruins as this place why Does this place have so much ruins? Vincent asked. "well a thousand and two years ago there was something that came and destroyed everything and that thing was Sin it was said that every summoner had to go on a pilgrimage to get the final summoning and defeat sin after the defeated sin the final summoning would turn on the summoner and kill him or her but two years ago High Summoner Yuna and her guardians found a way to truly defeat sin" "So this big thing called sin came along and destroyed everything why? asked Vincent "nobody knows the answer to that ya but we would like not to talk about it back at the village". Wakka said" okay how far is the village?" Vincent asked, "not far now, came up and take a look".

_**Back on the Celcius **_

Good everyone is here LET'S GO GO" Brother shouted, "No we wait there is someone else coming he has gone with Wakka to look at the village he'll Be back in a bit hey Shinra what are you doing." Rikku Said Happily. I'm in the middle of make a new communication's device I'm going to call it the sphere phone" Shinra answers "did you get that idea from Vincent? Yuna asks him. "Yes I did now can you leave me alone. Shinra said. "right did Rikku tell you why you've came here. Buddy asks the group. "no" answered Tidus. "okay let's talk about it while we wait for our companion we called you here because there is a signal came from some old tower in the far east of Bevelle it may be a sphere or it may be worse I don't know".

_**Back with Lulu and Cid **_

"So this is Spira and this is sort of a planet like my Gaia."Cid said "yes you could say that but nobody knows about that they just call it Spira and leave it at that"Lulu said, 2 minutes later Wakka and Vincent walk in. "Lu this is...Who's that Wakka said annoyed at his wife. Vincent then comes in "hey Cid how did you get here " Vincent asked His friend. "hey hey Vincent I got no idea but this lady has been friendly enough to tell me about this place she says it's called Spira and we're in a place called Besaid" Cid Said. "right have you found Cloud yet Cid" Vincent asked "no I've looked everywhere in this place this was the only woman that let me into her house and tell me were I was so now what do we Vincent" Cid asked. "well I met three people who are from this place and they offered to help so I accepted their offer because I don't really know my way around Spira in fact I don't really Know the way back to them" Vincent Said "well I agree with you Vincent let's go find these people and ask them for help then thanks for describing everything to me Lulu" Cid said." Do you want me to take you to the ship?" Wakka asked them. "yes that would be a good idea because Vincent is no good at remembering were to go" Cid "okay came back as soon as you take them to the airship Wakka". Lulu told her husband "I'll Try but I can't Promise anyting ya". Wakka said while walking to the out of the house.

_**Back on the Celcius **_

"What is taking this guy so long? asked Brother "I don't know Brother do you want to go and check for you ? asked Tidus sarcastically. "YES yes you do that Blondie said Brother happily. "okay I will capppiiiiitaaannn" Tidus said and left the bridge.

_**Meanwhile**_ **_Wakka Vincent and Cid is on there way to the Celcius _**

"Man were shall i start looking I'll walk to the village". then Wakka Vincent and Cid came around the corner. "okay I will leave you here and get back to my wife before she gets angry at me"Wakka said while running back to the village. "okay Wakka Thanks for everything"Cid shouted back to him. then they walked to Tidus then Tidus said "So who are you then talking to Cid. "my name is Cid Highwind and I came from the same place as Vincent". Cid answers Tidus "okay let's go and meet the crew". they then go in to the Celcius and then the bridge "you know Rikku,this is Paine That over there is Shinra That stupid guy there is Brother he's the pilot that there is Buddy and he is the navigator everyone this is Vincent Valantine and Cid Highwind they came from a place called Gaia".

_**(That was the longest chapter I've made so far if you want same bed time in the next chapter please put it in the review what is that thing in the tower far east of Bevelle well they will get there in the chapter after next)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**(**_**Thanks for the review**** Wraith the Destroyer and the help from Epicpopcorn I found out how to make my story if you want same bed time in the next chapter please say in the review and can more people please read&review)**

"Right Leeeeeeeet's gooooooooooooo" Brother shouts "Yey let's gooooooooooooooooooooooo" Rikku agrees with Brother. "O dear we are in trouble" Paine shouted. "why?" Cid asked,"When Rikku and Brother agree something bad always happens" Buddy answered "and is that dangerous?"Vincent asked "sometimes yes" Buddy answered "do you think we should go" Tidus asks " We should take the risk because this thing in the tower could move or get stronger BROTHER let's go" buddy said. "okay Brother said while jumping into the pilot seat and starting the engine and then they are off.

_**10 minutes later **_

Brother shouted "we are over Macalania we will be over B...". the engine of the Celcius stops "the Celcius has stopped someone find out why " Brother shouts to the crew "I'll go Brother" said Buddy get out of his seat and walking to the door, "I'll came with you just in case you need some help"Vincent said while following Buddy out of the bridge. "You sure you want to help?" Buddy asks. "You may need an extra pair of hands to repair the engine"Vincent answered him "that depends on what the problem is" Buddy said while walking out of the lift into the engine room. When they went in they could see a guy standing next to the engine. "Excuse me did you see what happened here" Buddy asks the guy " Yes I did" the guy answered at the sound of his voice Vincent drew his gun. "Can you tell me" Buddy asked the guy "I could but I'm not going to tell you because it's just a waste of my breath all I'm going to say is that your going to die Vincent Valantine"the guy said after he finished there was a bright white light after the light faded the guy had disappeared. "Who was that he seemed to know you"Buddy asked Vincent, "that was Sephiroth he came from the same place as me and Cid" Vincent answered. "Okay let's go and tell the others.

_**Back on the bridge**_

"what is taking them so long to repair the engine"Brother asks "I don't know but it is taking a long time and we are falling slowly"Paine said, then Buddy and Vincent came running in to the bridge"we have to get out quick" Buddy shouts "why" Brother asks "no time to explain we have to get out now" Buddy shouts then the Celcius starts to tip forward then everyone runs to the deck and jumps of the Celcius. Rikku lands outside O'akas place O'aka came running out and gave her a potion she drinks it and said "who's there" O'aka the X XIII extraordinary merchant" O'aka answered her "all right you don't have to say X XIII all the time if someone asks what your name is just O'aka" Rikku Said, "I think you should came in and sit down you fell from quite far I'll go and look for the rest of the people" O'aka Said to her "do you need help looking" Rikku asks O'aka. "no you stay here no one knows Macalania better than me except the Guado" O'aka said, he then goes out of the travel agency. O'aka finds Buddy who fell next to the lake in a weird position he was laying on the floor looking at the sky with his leg behind his back and his arm under his leg "Are you all right" O'aka said "no I'm not all right I think my leg is broken" Buddy Said in pain. " so how are we going to get you up then" O'aka asked Buddy "I have an idea you help me up and then I hop over to your agency with your help" Buddy said to O'aka. O'aka went to his good arm and helped him up slowly and they went to the agency then went to a four man sofa and lied brother down "Yuffie look after Buddy" O'aka said to the receptionist "all right O'aka" the receptionist said. then O'aka left the agency to look for the others

Vincent and Cid landed next to each other Vincent landed on his feet because of his cloak and Cid landed on his stomach "Cid you okay" Vincent asks Yes I'm used to falling from heights"Cid answers sarcasticly. "do you want a potion" Someone asks "yes that will be nice" Cid said "here" the guy said. Cid drunk the potion and got up and saw the guy that gave the potion to him "who are you?" he asked the guy. "I am Tromell acting leader of the Gaudo I can tell that you are not from this place do you need help in finding someone" Tromell asked Cid and Vincent "yes that will be a good idea I'm Vincent and this is Cid Highwind we were with Yuna and the party" Vincent told Tromell. "Lady Yuna, they might be at O'aka's hey you take these two to O'aka's and then came back." Tromell said to one of the Gaudo standing next to him "Yes Tromell" the Gaudo said to him. then they walked to O'aka's and then the Gaudo turned and said "That building is there is O'aka's he will know were Yuna and the party if they are'nt in there" The Gaudo said to Cid and Vincent. "let's go in and find out were our party is" Cid said they went in. "Vincent,Cid" a familier high pitched voice shouted then a young women came running towards him. "Yuffie have found anyone else" Cid asks her. "No"Yuffie answers "but O'aka was nice enough to let me stay here untill someone I knew came so I decied to became his receptionist for him untill someone came" Yuffie said. Then O'aka and the rest of the of the party came in to the agency. so someone you knew has come then" O'aka said to yuffie " ok everyone is here so I owe alot to Lady Yuna so all you guys can stay here for free so pick a room from one to ten that is how much room this place has." O'aka said "me and Tidus will have room nine"Yuna said while taking the key for room nine "I'll have room two" Vincent said "which one is it" They are numbered Vince" Yuffie said " I'll have room three" Cid said Then i'll have room one" Rikku said "I'll have room four" Brother said "how about Buddy" Rikku asked "he is in no condution for moving he will be fine there I am always out here anyway" O'aka said "I will have 50 of each item ready for you by tomorrow mornig and you don't have to pay this is free too" O'aka added to them " Shinra which room do you want" Brother asked him "I don't really want to be in a room on my own" Shinra answersed Brother Okay you can came into with me then" Brother said to him.

**(I'm sorry that took me a long time to update but I had other things to do I'm not updating untill I get some reviews so can you R&R please I like wrieting this story and there might be same bed action in the next chapter I'll try to make it as intresting as I can this is the first time I am doing it so please bear with me and were will they go next)**


	4. Chapter 4

(Thanks for the review from Wraith the Destroyer and the help from Epicpopcorn I found out how to make my story if you want same bed time in the next chapter please say in the review)

_**(**_**Thanks for the review**__**Wraith the Destroyer and the help from Epicpopcorn I found out how to make my story if you want same bed time in the next chapter please say in the review)**


End file.
